tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's Old Tramway
East Anglia, England Arlesdale, Island of Sodor |terminus = Arlesdale End |stations = 2|gauge = |year_opened = 1883|year_closed = 1951}} Toby's Old Tramway was Toby's original home before he came to work on the North Western Railway. It featured in one book of the Railway Series and in several series of the television series (it only made one official appearance in the first series). It is based on the Wisbech & Upwell Tramway. History ''The Railway Series'' Toby's old line was located somewhere in East Anglia, England. The Railway Series describes the railway running through farms past fields and villages, ending at a station where the line junctions with the mainline to London and "elsewhere". Toby, with his coach Henrietta, used to work on the railway delivering goods from the farms to the junction or other stations. The line also took passengers. Some time during the early 1950s, Toby's line went bankrupt, thanks to the lorries and buses taking over most of the work. Then the line closed, and Toby and Henrietta were sold to the Fat Controller to assist Thomas with trains on the quarry line. The line was abandoned and dismantled under the Beeching axe in the mid 1960's. ''Thomas & Friends'' In the television series, Toby's old line (known as Toby's Branch Line) was located somewhere in northern Sodor. The line started at Arlesdale End, where Toby's shed was, and then passed by a windmill, and through a small rocky cliff next to a bay. It then goes through a valley past an old castle, before arriving at the station of Lower Arlesburgh; it is not known where it goes from there. The line closed after competition by buses and lorries forced it to shut down. After the last train, Toby was put into the shed, but was soon bought by the Fat Controller. Many later episodes show scenes from the old line quite often. Series 10-12 commonly feature Arlesdale End and Toby's old shed. They were later seen again in CGI from the fifteenth series. Rolling Stock Locomotives File:MainTobyCGI.png|Toby Coaches and Trucks File:HenriettaCGI.png|Henrietta Railway Series only File:Elsie.png|Elsie Trivia * Thomas was seen various times on Toby's old line during Series 1. However, these scenes were not used for said series and were instead used several times in Series 3. One of them can be found on the back cover to the 1988 Australian release of Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories. ** Percy was also seen on Toby's old line during the same series. The scenes that feature him on that line were shown in the Island Song music video. See also * Toby's Branch Line Gallery ''The Railway Series'' File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS8.PNG|Toby's Shed File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS7.PNG File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS4.PNG File:TobyandtheStoutGentlemanRS5.png File:Toby'sOldTramwayBasis.jpeg|Toby's Old Tramway's Basis, The Wisbech and Upwell Tramway ''Thomas & Friends'' File:TobyAndBash44.png|Arlesdale End File:TobyAndBash43.png|Toby's Shed File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman1.png|Arlesdale Castle File:Percy'sPromise4.png|Cliff Side Track File:TrustThomas1.png|Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman7.png|Lower Arlesburgh File:TobyHadaLittleLamb62.PNG|The Rickety Old Bridge he:הרכבת הקלה הישנה של טובי pl:Stara Linia Tobika ru:Старая трамвайная линия Тоби Category:Railways Category:Other railways Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:Other Sudrian railways Category:The Mainland